The Tissue Culture and Neurochemistry Core is an essential and critical resource for the full realization of the CSORDA objectives and goals. Nearly every Component of the Center will take advantage of the expertise provided by Core staff scientists and the manifold resources of the Core. The function of the Tissue Culture and Neurochemistry Core is to provide CSORDA members with resources related to the use of primary cell cultures and cell lines, to provide access to the Center's library of established cell lines, and to offer help or advice with transfections, propagation of viral stocks, and establishing cultures of neurons isolated from wild-type or 'knockout' mice. This Core will likewise provide support for experiments which rely on immunohistochemistry, confocal, light, or fluorescent microscopy techniques, as well as provide video imaging and fluorescence activated cell sorting (FACS) expertise. In addition, this Core will provide key analytical neurochemistry support such as assays for intracellular cAMP levels, mitogen-activated protein kinase activity, radiolabeled ligand binding studies, radioimmunoassays (RIA), and ELISA. Finally, the Tissue Culture and Neurochemistry Core will consult with the various Principal Investigators and Core supervisors on overall strategies for individual projects and provide training, education, and support in selected tissue culture and neurochemical methods to students, technicians, visiting scientists, as well as collaborators.